mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:Kopcap94/Полигон
Love of parties Пушка для вечеринок В серии Пони из высшего общества Пинки организовывает вечеринку в честь дня рождения Искорки за очень короткое время, используя декорации и свою «пушку для вечеринок». После этого пушка стала появляться на протяжении всего сериала, например в серии Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2., где Пинки использует её против перевёртышей. Она так же появляется в сериях Кристальная империя. Часть 1., Игры, в которые играют пони и Pinkie Pride. Появления в фильмах ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' В фильме MLP:EqG Пинки в образе человека возглавляет комитет по организации вечеринок в школе. Впервые Искорка встречает её в спортзале чтобы вступить в соревнование «Принцесса Бала». Вначале, Пинки не в лучших отношениях с Флаттершай и Рарити. но осознав, что друг против друга их настроила Сансет Шиммер, они объединяются и работают вместе, помогая Искорке выйграть конкурс. Когда Искорка начинает объяснять, кто она действительно такая, Пинки думает, что Искорка принцесса из «альтернативного мира» с миссией вернуть элемент гармонии. После победы над Сансет Шиммер, Пинки пытается проскочить за Искоркой в портал, но он, к счастью, закрывается. Пинки в образе человека имеет схожие черты со своей «пони-ролью». Для начала она выбирает ткань для юбки, на которой изображены шарики. Она так же желает иметь то, что уже имеет в «том мире» - огромную пушку, которая могла бы украсить всё очень быстро. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' В сиквеле к фильму «EqG:RR» Пинки является членом банды «Sonic Rainbooms» и играет на барабанах. Pinkie on the One В небольшом ролике «Pinkie on the One» Пинки показывает талант и энергию настоящего опытного барабанщика. Она имеет столько энергии, что не прекратить «барабанить» даже во время приёма пищи в кафетерии. Когда Рарити предлагает найти способ выплеснуть энергию Пинки, Радуга ставит её перед барабанной установкой. Пинки исполняет дикое и быстро соло, во время которого наполовину превращается в пони. Другие описания - Hasbro.com= Описание из сериала= Pinkie Pie keeps her pony friends laughing and smiling all day! Eager to amuse her friends and make everyone happy, Pinkie Pie will find ''any excuse to throw a party! More than one pony in Ponyville has been the unsuspecting victim of a sneak-attack surprise party! To Pinkie Pie, everyday with her friends is worth celebrating!”'' |-|Описание из Equestria Girls= Free spirited Pinkie Pie has a personality as big as her heart and almost as big as her laugh! She loves having a good time and that's why she's perfect to head up party planning at Canterlot High. But it isn't all fun and games. She has a lot to do, like, planning parties, attending parties, decorating parties, catering parties, thinking about parties, talking about parties, looking at really sparkly things! Oh, and of course, helping her friend Twilight take home the crown at the Fall Formal. And she'll do it all with a smile on her face and the magic of friendship in her heart! |-|Описание с HubNetwork.com= Описание с сайта HubNetwork.com «Пинки Пай – это свободый дух, который сам решает, каким будет её день. Pinkie Pie is a free spirit who prances to the beat of her own drum. Actually, she prances to the sound of her own singing. Она игрива и полна энергии. Она может разговаривать с пони до тех пор, пока те не окажутся дома! Пинки любит придумывать весёлые песни, шутки, развлечения, а так же смешить своих друзей!» - Teacher for a Day= Описание в "Teacher for a Day": «Пинки Пай поддерживает весёлое настроение и улыбки своих друзей весь день! Она верит, что каждый день это праздник, и любит устаивать вечеринки со своими друзьями. Но больше всего Пинки любит сладости. Она любит ходить в Сахарный дворец за ними. Она всегда весёлая и всегда помогает другим пони увидеть лучшее. Вы не сможете измерить то, сколько веселья заключено в Пинки.» - Mobile Game= Описание из игры Мy Little Pony: «Пинки пай воплощает элемент радости. Она обожает радовать друзей, проводить вечеринки, есть сладкое и болтать без умолку.» - Журнал= Описание из журнала My Little Pony: *''Смешливая'' *''Весёлая'' *''Болтливая'' «Просто шар энергии! Пинки Пай это супер пони, которая любит веселить всех вокруг, устраивать вечеринки, есть сладости и говорить, говорить, говорить!» }}